Disposable absorbent articles, in particular, disposable diapers, are designed to be worn by people experiencing incontinence, including infants and invalids. Such diapers are worn about the lower torso of the wearer and are intended to absorb and contain urine and other bodily discharges, thus preventing the soiling, wetting, or similar contamination of articles that may come into contact with a diaper during use (e.g., clothing, bedding, other people, etc.). Disposable diapers are available in the form of pull-on diapers, also referred to as training pants, having fixed sides, or taped diapers having unfixed sides.
Along an assembly line, various types of articles, such as diapers and other absorbent articles, may be assembled by adding components to and/or otherwise modifying an advancing, continuous web of material. In some processes, advancing webs of material are combined with other advancing webs of material. In other processes, individual components created from advancing webs of material are combined with advancing webs of material, which in turn, are then combined with other advancing webs of material. In some cases, individual components created from advancing web or webs are combined with other individual components created from other advancing web or webs. Webs of material and component parts used to manufacture diapers may include: backsheets, topsheets, leg cuffs, waist bands, absorbent core components, front and/or back ears, fastening components, and various types of elastic webs and components such as leg elastics, barrier leg cuff elastics, stretch side panels, and waist elastics. Once the desired component parts are assembled, the advancing web(s) and component parts are subjected to a final knife cut to separate the web(s) into discrete diapers or other absorbent articles.
In some converting configurations, discrete chassis spaced apart from each other are advanced in a machine direction and are arranged with a longitudinal axis parallel with the cross direction. Opposing waist regions of discrete chassis are then connected with continuous lengths of elastically extendable front and back belt webs advancing in the machine direction. While connected with the chassis, the front and back belt webs are maintained in a fully stretched condition along the machine direction, forming a continuous length of absorbent articles. The continuous length of absorbent articles may then be folded in a cross direction. During the folding process in some converting configurations, one of the front and back belt webs is folded into a facing relationship with the opposing belt. The front and back belts may then be bonded together to create the side seams on diapers.
Absorbent articles, such as diapers which may be worn by infants and adults, come in a variety of sizes. Thus, one absorbent article may include a larger chassis and a larger belt as compared to another absorbent article which may include a smaller chassis and a smaller belt. The manufacturing process for these absorbent articles is desired to be such that the absorbent article including the larger chassis and the larger belt can be manufactured on the same equipment or similar equipment as the absorbent article including the smaller chassis and the smaller belt. Having to switch out equipment or to make large modifications to the equipment for manufacturing different sized articles is costly and time consuming for manufacturers.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide an apparatus and a method for transferring and bonding absorbent articles of different sizes.